


Reflets Dans L’eau

by flamingosarepink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: “Why are you looking at me like that?” Lando asks when he finally spares Alex a glance, as if the mere idea of it was too much to bear just out of sheer embarrassment. His curls are blowing just so in the lightness of the sea breeze, eyes just the right mix of blue and green to perfectly match the color of the water before them. For a moment, Alex laments the fact that Lando cannot see himself as he sees him now.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Reflets Dans L’eau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babypapaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/gifts).



> This is for my friend Jen. You are one of the kindest, strongest people that I know. I love you so much! I am privileged to be your friend.

The trip had been Alex’s idea from the outset, and while Lando might have preferred to stay within the comforts of home for the short break the content sigh and the way that the other dared to let his eyes slip shut as he inhaled the salty sea air let Alex know that he made a good decision. “I think this was the right choice,” Lando’s tone is gentle and at ease not often known as he watches a calm wave appear, briefly caressing the shore before disappearing as quick as it appeared. Fleeting, like a lover’s secret smile.

“I’m glad that you think so, I thought spending the break somewhere peaceful and quiet might do us some good, you know?” Alex’s response is gentle in equal measure, and given the view of endless blue they slip into a seemingly prolonged period of relaxed silence, speech suddenly deemed unnecessary at a time like this.

It isn’t as if their shared body language reveals all, laying bare the true nature of their relationship with one another. The true nature of their feelings that only a few of their friends could dare to guess. The true nature of their feelings that most of the time, stay carefully hidden save for moments spent quietly at home or in the relative privacy of the hotel rooms that they find themselves in, dotted all around the world. 

They are sitting close enough together on the towel that their knees knock and that Alex can see the smallest of smiles bloom across Lando’s face. The sight of it is beautiful, perhaps even more so than the seascape before them and Alex is powerless to look away. He can only imagine what he looks like to the outside viewer, although at the current moment they are the only two present. Even if they had not been, there are not many passersby if at all in this otherwise quiet beach town which makes it all the more perfect. No one will never notice, not here.

Eventually however, Lando does notice.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lando asks when he finally spares Alex a glance, as if the mere idea of it was too much to bear just out of sheer embarrassment. His curls are blowing just so in the lightness of the sea breeze, eyes just the right mix of blue and green to perfectly match the color of the water before them. For a moment, Alex laments the fact that Lando cannot see himself as he sees him now. 

Even after all this time, Alex showing any semblance of interest is something of a far off nature. 

Far off, impossible.

Alex’s hand gently drifts to rest on top of Lando’s. “If you could see yourself right now,” His voice doesn’t dare to slip above a whisper. “You would understand.” 

_I wish you knew how lucky I feel,_ Lando thinks just as their lips meet with a feather lightness, wishing that this would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was inspired by the piece Reflets Dans L’eau (Reflections In the Water) by Claude Debussy but also by a painting called La plage de Varengeville by Pierre-Auguste Renoir, which at the time of its sale in 2012 was in a private British collection. It depicts a view of a beach which served as my visual inspiration.


End file.
